


Painted Memories

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur needs him, Merlin once again proves himself a true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different interpretation of the events of 'Queen of Hearts.' It's basically an AU of the trailer. I don't actually think this will or should happen in the episode! It was just a plot bunny that hopped into view and I wrote it. I apologize for the angst in advance. No Arthurs were actually harmed during the writing of this story.
> 
> Much love and thanks to jade_okelani, who did get a bit bruised during the beta process.

Painted Memories  
by Sarea Okelani

~*~

 _It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face_

~*~

"Wake up."

Something small and soft tickles his closed eyelids and trails down his nose. It's subtly fragrant. He grins without opening his eyes. "No."

"Arthurrrrr." He can hear the smile in her voice. He loves when she says his name like that. She only does it when they're alone. "Open your eyes."

"What will you give me?"

What can only be the soft petals of a flower traces his lips. He is warm and content. He feels the lovely weight of his Guinevere pressed against him, and one arm holds her close while the other serves as a pillow for his head. The sun makes him see orange and black and red behind his eyelids.

Then the sun is gone, and Gwen's lips are soft and light, just like the flower they replaced.

Arthur opens his eyes and sees her beloved face smiling down at him. Her curls shade him from the sun. She's so close that he can smell her skin, like citrus and lilies. He breathes in deep.

She moves and he squints as the sun blinds him again, making it hard to see her face clearly.

~*~

"Where is my son? I need him to look into these rumors that magic has been used to restore the crop fields of several villages."

Gaius looks at Merlin, who gives a slight shake of his head, before replying. Luckily, Uther is not looking at Merlin. Uther never looks at Merlin unless it's to make him drink from a poisoned goblet or throw him in the dungeons.

But he has to be careful, because Morgana does look at Merlin. Morgana looks at Merlin more than he's comfortable with.

"He is feeling poorly, sire, and is confined to his bedchamber," Gaius says.

"Still?" Uther looks disgruntled. "You've no idea what plagues him?"

Merlin bites back the retort that springs to his lips. Morgana's lips curve into a smile like a scythe.

"I believe it's an ailment of the lungs," Gaius lies smoothly. "He simply needs rest. The last few days have been quite trying--"

A shadow passes over Uther's face, but it's gone so quickly Merlin wonders if he might have imagined it. "I believe the best remedy for what afflicts Arthur is to perform his duties as Crown Prince," Uther says sharply. He obviously does not believe there is anything wrong with Arthur's lungs. "That will put things in perspective."

"Yes, sire." There's no other response Gaius can give.

"I have been very patient. Camelot has been very patient. I expect Arthur to resume his duties tomorrow at first light." The King's voice is implacable.

Gaius and Merlin both bow, but Uther has already turned away.

As they're about to take their leave, Morgana's honeyed voice speaks up. "Tell Arthur I hope he feels better."

It is all Merlin can do to keep his magic in check. He keeps his head low so she won't have the satisfaction of seeing how she's affected him with her words.

But she knows. She always knows.

~*~

He watches her dance in the sunlight. She just twirls about with her eyes closed. It's nothing like the dancing at court. She finishes with a flourish and drops into a deep curtsey as he applauds.

She's out of breath and giggles when he rains kisses over her face and neck.

"That tickles!" she says, trying unsuccessfully to push him away.

"You're ticklish?" He's delighted by this reveal and takes advantage immediately, using his strength to hold her down and tickle her all over, making sure he 'accidentally' brushes against her soft bits.

She manages to pull away once, but he chases her down and starts in again until she's squealing and he's breathless from laughter. Finally they both collapse, panting and exhausted.

"We should probably get back," she says.

Something tight and unpleasant opens up in his chest, a bloom of fear. "Just a little while longer," Arthur says.

Gwen studies him with eyes full of understanding. "Just a little while," she finally agrees.

~*~

Merlin looks through the various herbs on the shelf and picks out the right ones. He's getting better at this. Of course, he's been brewing his particular potion for four days straight.

"Where is Arthur really?" Gaius's voice sharpens when Merlin doesn't answer immediately. "Merlin."

"He's with Gwen," Merlin says, not able to meet Gaius's eyes. He begins to ground the herbs into powder with the mortar and pestle.

Gaius sighs, his brows furrowing. "Is that a good idea?" His tone makes it less a question and more an opinion in the negative.

Merlin ignores what he's being told. "It's what he needs right now."

Gaius places a paternal hand on Merlin's shoulder. The weight is heavy and comforting at the same time, but Merlin wishes Gaius would go away. He doesn't want to hear this right now. "Merlin, this could be dangerous. We don't know how long--"

"I know," Merlin says quickly. "I'll watch out for him. I always do."

Gaius watches Merlin add the next ingredients, watches his eyes and then the potion glow.

"Merlin ... don't do this."

"He needs me," Merlin says doggedly. "I'm the only one who will help him."

"You heard what Uther said," Gaius says firmly. "This can't go on."

Merlin knows Gaius is right, but he can't bear the thought of taking this from Arthur.

~*~

Arthur's fingers deftly unfasten the front of Gwen's gown, and she frowns at him and slaps his hand away, doing up the buttons once more. "Stop that," she admonishes.

"What does it matter? One day, we'll be married," Arthur says, casually enough, but it sounds like a vow.

Gwen laughs, shaking her head, but he can tell she's pleased. "You're dreaming."

"I'm not," Arthur says, and that warm feeling from earlier has spread now, making his fingers and toes feel hot and dry. He touches her face. He loves her face.

Gwen takes his hand and presses her lips against those fingers. He closes his hand over hers, pulling her close so he can steal another kiss. She lets him.

"Are you ready, Arthur?" She frames his face in her hands, looking at him so gently his throat feels tight and it's hard to swallow.

"No. Stay with me."

"I'm always with you," she promises.

~*~

Merlin enters Arthur's bedchamber as he has done a thousand times before. The curtains are drawn back, the sun mercilessly detailing Arthur's pallor, the dark circles under his eyes, the sheen of sweat on his bare skin.

It's hot in the room, so Merlin opens a window to let in a slight breeze. Arthur barely stirs. Merlin tenderly brushes the hair away from Arthur's forehead, something he would never dare to do if there was any chance of him waking. But Merlin knows there is no chance. He has brewed the potion well. He's gotten very good at it indeed.

Heat radiates off Arthur's skin like a blacksmith's forge. It has even gone into his cheeks, giving him a rosy glow. Is that from the fever, Merlin wonders, or what is going on in Arthur's head?

Merlin sits by his friend's bedside, waiting for the signs of waking. First his eyelids flutter. Then his fingers twitch on the bedsheet. His lips part. Finally his eyes open completely. They're bloodshot and bleak. Merlin brings a cup of water to Arthur's lips and tips some of the liquid into his mouth.

Finally, Arthur speaks, and his voice is rough from disuse. "Is she still gone?"

Merlin feels his own eyes burn as he nods.

Arthur closes his eyes. "Did you bring more?"

"Yes. But your father--"

"Give it to me."

"Arthur--"

"Merlin." Arthur's voice is not demanding. It's not even pleading. It's just trusting. It's the one thing Merlin has no defense against.

Merlin takes the elixir from his pocket. At the sight of it Arthur relaxes, even allows a hint of a smile to appear on his face. "Thank you, Merlin," he says.

As Merlin tips the brew into his friend's mouth, a tear slips from his eyes and drips onto Arthur's bedsheets. Neither of them notices.

It is a beautiful day outside. Merlin drags a chair next to the bed and settles in. He is a sentinel, keeping silent watch.

And Arthur dreams.

=end=

 _The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny asked the question: What if Uther carried his threats to their natural Uther conclusion? The good news is, this WON'T be what happens on Saturday! Yay! Lyrics from Linkin Park's "With You." Thank you for reading. :-)


End file.
